


Take A Break

by taylorann_1426



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorann_1426/pseuds/taylorann_1426
Summary: Hugh always makes sure his astromycologist takes a break.





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this tumblr post! 
> 
> “Like many scientists, [Paul Stamets is] obsessed with his work and probably spends hours in front of whatever experiment or investigation [he’s been tasked to work on], and doesn’t remember to eat, doesn’t remember to go to the bathroom, doesn’t take a shower. That’s pretty typical of probably many driven scientists and I think they ground each other in different ways,” Rapp says, before adding with a laugh, “Well, Culber certainly grounds Stamets. I’m not sure Wilson would say Stamets grounds Culber. They balance each other.”  
> Anthony Rapp (via tinsnip) 
> 
> On a side note, as soon as I thought of what to write for this fic, Take a Break from the Hamilton musical came to mind. So might have a reference or two in there if you squint.

Lieutenant Paul Stamets had been working for hours on the new spore drive configuration to go with his implants when Discovery jumped. Now, this was normal for Stamets to be working on a project non-stop, but he had forgotten to go to lunch, and dinner....and well. Now it was 02:00 and he still was not thinking of stopping anytime soon. The doors to Engineering slid open and non other than his husband, Hugh, entered.

“Dear, do you know what time it is?” Hugh asked, coming up behind Paul and gently laying a hand on the man’s shoulder, careful not to startle him to much.

“No, I figure it’s been a few hours?” Paul said, but did not look up at his husband.

“It’s been 19 hours. Your shift ended 6 hours ago.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, Take a break, we can head back to our quarters, maybe shower together....” Hugh smirked.

“Just give me a few more minutes I really need to finish at least calibrating this.” Paul still hadn’t looked up, or seemed to notice the smirk his husband had given.

“Paul. Babe. Let’s go.” Hugh picked up the tool that his husband was just about to use.

“Hey!” Paul voiced angrily.

“Do you want me to make it doctor’s orders?” Hugh asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No....” He said, in a childlike voice.

“When’s the last time you went to the bathroom? Or ate something?”

Paul’s answer was incoherent.

“What was that?”

“I...don’t know....to be honest.” Paul said, getting up.

Hugh shook his head and sighed, “Come on let’s get back to our quarters.”

So Paul followed Hugh for a bit, but then once the two got to their quarters, Paul took a hard right and bolted back to engineering.

“Babe—“ Hugh said as he went through the door to their quarters and realized his husband had vanished, “That man is going to be the death of, but damn do I love him.”

So Hugh did the only logical thing he could think of at the moment and had one of the ensigns beam Paul back to their quarters. Paul was holding he calibrator as he materialized in front of the doctor.

Hugh cleared his throat, “The calibrator.”

Paul frowned and handed it to him.

“You need to rest babe, and eat...and use the restroom. Normal human things. You are going to run yourself to the grave one day if you don’t start looking out for your health.”

“That’s why I have you though.” He pointed out.

“Yes, you have me, and you’re damn lucky.” Hugh chuckled, kissing the man’s cheek, “Now come on. Let’s shower and then I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Well...now that you mention it....I might be a bit hungry.” Paul said.

Hugh put an arm around his husband and the two headed to the bathroom to shower.


End file.
